Ryan Christopher
|eras = }} Dark Ninja Nation is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Dark Ninja Nation work diligently to produce Water and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Dark Ninja Nation is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Dark Ninja Nation has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Dark Ninja Nation allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Dark Ninja Nation detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Dark Ninja Nation will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance History Ryan Christopher's first alliance was the Order of Righteous Nations. After a few months there, Ryan Christopher left because he wanted to take a break from Cyber Nations. When Ryan Christopher came back, he joined the Independent Republic of Orange Nations. Ryan Christopher decided to leave IRON later because he considered them to be too unstable; after a few months they were talking about closing the alliance. New Pacific Order On June 5, 2010, Ryan applied for NPO membership. After he had answered many questions regarding his CN past, Ryan's application was approved by Lord of Darkness on June 11. His decision to join the NPO was based on the consideration that Pacifica's long and remarkable history was a clear evidence for a stable and strong alliance. Ryan Christopher started to like the community and the way things were carried out. Professions past and present Tech Corps Ryan Christopher joined the Tech Corps as a procurer selling technology to the bigger nations of Pacifica. He later became a dispatcher with the task of helping his team of producers and keeping technology flowing. Diplomatic Corps Ryan Christopher joined the Diplomatic Corps as an Imperial Ambassador. He worked as NPO's Diplomat to the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization under his Diplomatic Special Envoy Rogal Dorn. Mentor Corps Ryan Christopher is currently a mentor in the Mentor Corps. As a Mentor he has had the joy of helping new nations start their life in Pacifica. He also helps new nations to better understand how the New Pacific Order runs. He currently has 4 mentees under his tutelage. Red Services Ryan Christopher joined Red Services and his job as a Trade Specialist was to organize trade circles for both NPO nations and other Red team nations who signed up in the Red Services section of the NPO Forums. Awards War history Ryan Christopher has fought for Pacifica in the DH-NPO War and the Fark-NPO War.